Vampire in the family
by Damon the meercat
Summary: Edward is in love with Bella as usaul but in this version there is only one vampire. Carlisle. Bella wants to become a vampire, but what will she risk to become one? more to come. plz r and r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Getting ready

EPOV

I _love_ her. I love her more than anyone could possibly imagine. She was my world. So why did she have to make so many stupid decisions? _Very_ stupid ideas, such as wanting to meet my family.

**September 13****th**** 2010.**

It was an important date. It's was her birthday. Isabella Marie Swan. She has the most amazing name. And I love her, I guess you could say I'm kind off obsessed with her, if I don't have her I have nothing. She decided that on her birthday she wanted to meet my family. God help me! I mean I want her to be a part of my life, but meeting my family is a real big step.

This was going to be a nightmare, but it was Bella's birthday so I could manage it, _just_. As long as Carlisle or Alice don't embarrass me I can deal with it.

I was going to pick her up at 4:00, to give her time to get ready after school. I was early as usual; I waited outside by my silver Volvo. But she was ready within a minute or two of me arriving. I went inside; I tried stalling trying to convince her that it was a bad idea. But Bella being stubborn like she is wouldn't be persuaded.

I really was dreading her coming over; my family do try to embarrass me, like they usually do when I have a friend over. Not that I have many friends, but that's beside the point. But Bella wouldn't have it; she practically tried to drag me back into my car. "Not today," I argued and I forced my way past her to talk to Charlie. Me and Charlie have never been that close even if we do support the same team (Go Arsenal!) and both love Bella more than can be explained. But even that isn't good enough to make Charlie like me. I think he believes I am taking Bella away from him. He needs her but most of all she needs him, and because of that I would never do anything to ruin their relationship. But today I had to try to get on with him for Bella's sake, if I didn't, well I don't want to know what might happen.

"Hi Charlie," I said as I walked in "did u see the game last night?" I could tell there was no point even trying today, he wasn't in the mood. "I think she wants to go now Edward," he muttered, there was a hint of stubbornness in his voice.

I looked across at Bella who was anxiously waiting by the door. I must say she looked stunning tonight, she wore a black sparkly dress and her hair flowed down to her waist. She had warned him about this beforehand. Damb!

"Ok, I'll see you later then Charlie." I left before too many questions got asked. We got in the Volvo and I started it up. "Shit! I forgot my purse. I'll be two minutes." It was a long two minutes and I could hear her arguing with Charlie. She was telling him to be kinder to me. I hate it when they argue because it's always about me. I hate driving them apart with their arguments. I don't want to get between them. What they have is good and it should stay good.

I love her with all my heart but I wish she wouldn't argue so much with Charlie he only wants what's best for her. She came back and got back into the car "Got it," she said as she got back in. I looked over at her. She was so close to crying, I could see it in her face. "Are u ok babe?" I asked looking concerned.

"It's just; I want us to be this one big happy family. But I know this will never happen because of dad."She burst into tears, on her birthday. I was so tempted to go and hit Charlie but I knew it would make things even worse so I just comforted Bella, while trying to hide my real anger inside. "It's ok babe, he's just looking out for you that's all." She seemed to calm down a bit at this and then she finally said "I know, I know. But he just takes the piss. Anyway aren't we meant to be going to a party?"

I took the long way round so she could 'Fix her makeup.' Not that she needs to wear any. She is perfect just the way she is. But she likes to look her best, so I took the long way anyway, because it means less embarrassing moments for me. I called to say we were on our way when we were fifteen minutes away. To give Alice time to get everyone ready. She had the whole night planned out. Alice is like our organiser. If we need anything done we ask Alice and she will do it straight away with no room for improvement, and she had set up Bella's party. So it would be amazing, just like Bella.

Everyone would be there. Well all my family. Not exactly my family, more my adopted family, all of my family are dead. So all my adopted brothers and sisters and my mum, Esme, and dad, Carlisle. Alice is the youngest of my siblings with Emmett being the oldest. Because we are all adopted we can fall in love with our 'siblings', and for this very reason Alice and Jasper are a couple but so are Emmett and Rosaline. That made me the only single person in our family. Until I met Bella. She makes my world go round and she amazed me as soon as I met her.

Flashback.

_I never imagined I would find love. I had never been lucky enough. I mean i've had a few relationships but none have ever been __**true **__love. Perhaps I have found my true love. _

_It was just a casual day, I decided to go to the bookstore, and on that day I saw her. The most amazing beautiful girl with long mahogany hair and a petit frame. I wanted to go and talk to her but knowing she would think I'm a freak I decided to carry on looking for books. I longed to know everything I could about her. We both love reading. But anyway, we met when we both tried taking the same book, and we both fell over in the end, after tugging the book back and fore through the bookcase. I noticed she loved the same books as me. We both loved vampire stories, we had both read all the old 'classic' stories and we went to the same school. I knew then that I was destined to be with her forevermore. _

_I hoped that she felt the same way as me, but I have always been afraid of rejection, having experienced it so many times before, so I couldn't bring myself to ask her just then. _

_So I decided to give it a few weeks and try to get to know her better, and I'm glad I did because I found out the next day that she was going out with that creep Mike Newton. _

_Unfortunately two days later they got into an argument and he split up with her. Luckily for Bella I was there to pick up the pieces. I was her shoulder to cry on. I was glad I was there for her. As a sat beside a sobbing Bella I vowed that if I ever saw mike I would kill him. _

_I waited a few days; she needed time to get over Mike. We both found the courage to express our true feelings for each other. We both admitted that we loved each other at the same freaking time. It was so awkward, but true. At least it showed that we did both love each other as much as the other did. _

I smiled at the memory, knew I couldn't delay her in giving want she wanted anymore and turned into the family drive. This was going to be a night to remember for her and one to forget for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - feelings

BPOV

Why did he have to be so irresistible?

Edward Cullen is just... well he's just WOW, end of discussion.

Just his name just makes me want to drool, he's so lush. Edward Anthony Cullen. How can someone be so amazing?

Occasionally I have even tried putting my name with his last one should we ever get married.

Isabella Marie Swan. Hmmm...it does have a certain ring to it doesn't it?

He has marble white skin, tousled, bronze hair that is always in an untidy mess. He has high cheek bones and is about as handsome as boys can be,

He has brown eyes that, when looked into make me feel as if he can see into my soul which I'm pretty sure he can. Butif he can't, he's good at guessing. Sometimes I feel like he can actually read my mind. He has two brother's Emmett and Jasper. They aren't exactly intelligent, but they do look old enough to teach at the school. Edward is the only one clever enough to even qualify for a teaching job. I'm not saying Emmett and Jasper aren't clever but they have different skills...he seems to be the most intelligent apart from his father I suppose who must be clever as he's a doctor.

Emmett is the more bulky, strong and physically fit one of the three. Whereas Jasper is the flirt of the pack. I honestly have never seen anyone flirt so much in my entire life. But he is cute, I almost asked him out before I knew about him and Alice. But I'm much happier with Edward than I ever would have been with Jasper. Jasper seems to be a bit of an animal, but him and alike are the perfect match.

Alice is the know-it-all on the girl's side but she is also a control freak as well as a shopaholic. Well not so much control, but organised. She is the organiser of the family and she always wants everything to be perfect, which with Alice at the head it usually is. Rosaline is more difficult to explain. She is beautiful. There is no other way to describe her. But she tries too much and it sometimes makes her look unreal, sort of like a Barbie doll. Oh yeah, did I tell you that she hates me? Rosaline may well be the prettiest girl in the school but as soon as I started going out with Edward, all the attention she was used to having was now focused on me. It was the scandal of the school; no other girl had ever been out with Edward.

Also just between you and me I think she has a thing for Edward as well, so she had better stay away from him or I'm going to batter her. He's mine now 'to have and to hold until death do us part' and all that jazz.

I moved to Forks two years ago when my mum, who had left my dad several years before, decided that she wanted to travel with her new fianc , Phil, who is a baseball player. So to save the trouble of having to look after me she sent me down to Forks to live with Charlie. I when I was little I used to spend every summer with my dad if forks but as I got older and I actually developed a life, you no friends and stuff I decided not to go. But just as my life was starting to become good she said I've got to go to forks. She said it would only be for a year, just until Phil could sort his career out. Two years later he still hasn't sorted his career out.

I've spoken to Renee but she is still as awkward as ever, I say I want to go but she 00insists that I have to stay. But then I figured something out I have called her three times in the past six months, on the old home phone, and she has picked up every time. I think that's a bit of a giveaway. She is still at home. She just wanted me out of the way ready for her new family. But I don't care I've got my family now.

Charlie is nice anyway, so I don't mind staying with him. I would rather be here with him than up there with mum and Phil; have you heard what is said that some baseball players have done. Charlie has never been the same since Renee left him. He must have really loved her to still be craving her now. I don't think he will ever get over her but for his sake I hope he does eventually.

Charlie is the local Police Chief and takes everything in his stride; everyone thought he just got over the breakup like nothing had happened. However I can see past that. He didn't show it hurt him he hides his feelings away, but sooner or later all his feeling arise to the surface. I can tell he's hurt the breakup hurt him badly. You can see it when he looks at me and says that 'I look so much like my mother its unbelievable', and it pains me to say it but I know it's true. I and Renee once went to a party, and one of her friends actually thought I was her sister. We were so embarrassed we left immediatly. But that memory has stayed with me even now, when my mum has ditched me here, in forks.

I used to hate it here. All it ever does is rain or snow. And snow is even worse because it means it's too cold to rain. I don't like rain but I hate snow. I suppose it's my fault for staying in California for so long. It was so sunny there I got used to the heat, but now I'm here it's so strange. Its cold, I'm not used to the cold. Its wet, I'm not used to wet. That was why I hated it here at first.

The first day at school was the worst. I was the odd new kid, and I didn't fit in at all. I met Jessica who I became quite good friends with because I have most of my lessons with. If Jessica was not in my class it was either Angela, who was quite a nice thoughtful person, or Mike. Mike is my ex-boyfriend and he was quite a nice person but he was very controlling and always wanted his own way. He was very cute but at the time I had seen someone that I fancied even more. Jasper Hale. As I have said I had a crush on Jasper before I knew about the rest of his family.

I knew him first because at the time he was in the office, waiting to be told off or something. When I walked in for my first day and the receptionist said she would let him off nicely, if he would show me around. So he agreed naturally and we set off, with me never letting my eyes wander off his, what I thought was his, perfect face. He showed me my way to my first lesson afterwards and left. I went in and ended up sitting next to Jessica, who was very talkative.

I found my way to second and third lessons and when they had finally finished I went to the canteen to get my lunch. I saw Jasper sitting on his own so I decided to go sit next to him. However when I got halfway across the canteen I saw a girl with spiky hair go over to him and song his face off. She sat down next to him and I saw his hand slip beneath her skirt. I suddenly felt very sick that I had even contemplated asking him out. He disgusted me. I eventually sat down next too Jessica and Mike, who I had sat next to in second period, and they introduced me to everyone else around the table. I went to fourth and fifth with Angela and as I was there with her I decided I would get to know my ex-crush a bit better. Angela told me that they were both adopted and lived together and Jasper and Alice have been together since they started a few years ago. I gave up on my obsession with Jasper Cullen after that and I concentrated on getting a better boyfriend that would actually love me and not just use me for sex.

So here I am with Jasper's older brother, and I feel a whole lot better for it now, as I have discovered that what I thought I had seen I had not. It was just a little trick of the light, thank god. But now I have also realised that Edward is so much sexier than Jasper; in so many ways.

Also Mike was just showing off and wanted to prove that he can get a girlfriend. Even though all he had to do was ask Jessica, as she has fancied him since I have known them. After my meeting with Edward in the bookstore Mike started getting all annoyed because he didn't want me to be friends with the Cullen family. He claimed they were a bad influence on everyone, and they should keep to themselves and leave everyone else to get on with their lives. Off course I argued back that he couldn't choose my friends and I would be friends with whoever I wanted even if he didn't like them. He got very annoyed at this and finished it.

I decided that I couldn't go to my (girl) friends with this problem as they would only say what a good couple we had been, so I went and sat by a tree in the forest by the town. I had been there for half-an-hour or so, when Edward walked past. I saw him walk past but he didn't see me until I burst out in tears for the fourth time. He turned screamed my name and ran over to me. I told him what had happened and he kept on saying that it was his entire fault and he never should have got involved. But at least he was there for me. This was more than I could say for most people. So there we were sitting in the forest together, new best friends. Forever. At that time I though we were just good friends but later on when he had helped me to get home, I realised my true feelings for him. But I couldn't tell him yet so I arranged to meet up with him three days later, so I could work up to it. We went to the cinema but we both sat there after the film had finished and looked at each other.

I decided then would be the best time to tell him how I felt and I did. 'I love you' I blurted out, at exactly the same time he did. I knew then it was destiny bringing us together. There is one thing you can't fight love and right now Edward was showing me that he loved me. It's been weeks since that now, it's now my birthday. The day I hate. But this year I think it might be different. I'm finally going to meet the rest of the Cullen's. The whole of Edward's family.

He pulled into his family drive. This was for him the ultimate sacrifice. His secrets and all the embarrassing moment were about being unfurled and he knew he wouldn't walk away with a bit of dignity left. But I had this strange feeling this wasn't just embarrassing pictures of him potty changing or whatever. I felt like he was hiding something.

Just as I got out of the car Edward pulled me into his embrace and whispered "I'm making this sacrifice so you can see my family. But Bella beware all may not be what it seems when you meet a certain member of my family. He's slightly ...different than the rest of us."

With that he gave me the most stunning smile that makes my heart race, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his house. What did he mean?

What have the Cullen family got to hide?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The meeting

BPOV

I knew it. As soon as we walked in, I knew Alice had something to do with the decorations. Actually I guessed that she had organised the entire party as the house was all coloured in pinks and yellows, and only Alice could pull that off and make it look good. And it did look good, very good in fact. The house its self was, just amazing, completely amazing and new? It looked so new it was unreal. How could it look this knew they had been here for years, how could their house be this clean. Stupid question! I already knew the answer, Alice, she was the only one that could keep a place this clean for years and i knew this was why she had been selected to set up my party.

It would be perfect but i still couldn't help wondering what it was that Edward had meant but i was going to find out, even if i died trying. But i secretly hoped it didn't come to that unless i got to die with Edward so we were together forever. He means the world to me and i couldn't live without him. He makes my world go round. But right now i envied him. He got to live in this perfect house with the perfect family and a perfect life. Nothing ever went wrong for him it only went right and he had even admitted it when we went on our first date.

Flashback

He said just after we kissed for the first time that he had never been out with another girl because he was waiting for the perfect woman and he had chosen me. I almost died with embarrassment there and then but i survived ... Just. He also said that nothing had ever gone wrong for him, apart from one thing that he wouldn't tell me and in actual fact still hasn't, but now his life was perfect. Then i lost it and blushed so much i could feel myself goin red. I put my hands on his face and said that i loved him more than anyone else i had ever met and then... Bonemelting ! That is the only way i can describe that certain kiss but they always have the same passion as that one.

But now he was surrendering his final secret and i was glad of it because it meant that he did trust me as much as i had hoped he would. As much as i trusted him. I had introduced him to Charlie months back and i had even introduced him to Mum on webcam but before now he had kept putting off meeting his family like he was afraid of what i would think of them. Like he was afraid of what they would think of me and how they would react. But i kept asking and finally he gave in and said i would meet them before Christmas. So here i am, standing in the hallway of my wonderful boyfriends house waiting to be introduced to his mysterious family.

But this secret was still nagging at the back of my head. I was anxious to find out his secret but also nervous about meeting his family. I just hoped i could manage to do the both of them today otherwise it might destroy this powerful relationship that we have worked so hard to keep together. we had been through a lot in the past few weeks there were thousands of rumours about me going around because Edward had never been out with anyone else. People were saying i had 'revealed' myself to him to make him go out with me. a big pack of lies but it still upset me. Thankfully Edward was still there for me otherwise it may have crushed my life all together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -Stranger

EPOV

It felt surreal when mother told me to bring her in, I was still wondering how Bella would deal with it when she opened the door. "You must be Isabella, Edward speaks so very highly of you." Esme spoke before i even had a chance to introduce them.

"Ah Mrs Cullen how nice to finally meet you. I just hope you can live up to Edwards words, he thinks the world of you, and you are very lucky to have a very handsome son." Bella replied "And please, call me Bella."

Mother smiled. That was a good sign, as she only smiled on certain occassions since my father had had his 'problem'. "Fair enough Bella, on that note please call me Esme. Calling me Mrs Cullen sounds way too formal, and if your going to take my Edward away then i want us to be on good terms when you do, but i can already see that we are going to get on quite well."

I was begining to calm down when Bella said "I hope so. So Edward isn't your father about, I was hoping i would get to meet him aswell today." Damb Bella I wish this didn't have to happen.

"No. Sorry Bella. He is away on buisness at the moment." My mum said before i could say the exact same thing.

BPOV

"Why lie to her?" I heard a soft but firm voice sound from the stairs. I suddenly spun round to face Jasper's stern face "Tell her Ed. She's gonna find out soon enough anyway."

"Jaz you know the rules. I can't tell her until she has swore no-one else will find out."

I know then what they are on about. The secret that Edward wont tell me. It has something to do with his dad. I suddenly felt that my 'dad problems' weren't that big anymore.

But i still wanted to know that problem, so i shouted above the noise" I swear no-one will find out."

I looked around and saw that Esme was smiling at me. She was impressed. I had made a good impression on her today, and i hoped things would go that well with Mr Cullen.

Edward turned to me once more and said that i was also taking a huge risk agreeing to go through with this.

"Go through with what?" I asked immediately.

"The meeting of your lifetime!" Jasper answered anxiously. "I'll go warn the others Ed." He said as he ran out of the room.

"Whats going on?" I questioned Edward.

He took a while contemplating his answer but finally answered "My Father underwent a very dangerous transformation a few years back, in the name of medical science, but unfortunatedly it backfired." Here he took a deep breath and stopped.

Esme took over from Edward when he found it hard to stay together. "When it backfired" She continued "My husband looked mostly the same but inside he was completely different. It was as if he had been taken over by the devil and was now his slave.

She took a deep breath but unlike Edward she carried on talking "He now has a yearning for blood and must have it to survive."

They both looked at me to see how i was taking this life shattering news.

"The best blood that he can take is fresh from a living person. But of course we cannot allow that to happen. So we feed him through blood sacks that the hospital supplies us with."

"Also he can pass on this 'disease' through a bite to the neck."

I shuddered at this. Knowing what this cliche meant.

"Yes my father is now a vampire" Edward added noticing my shuddering.

I thought about the stress of trying to hide this from the rest of society, and suddenly i knew what to say.

"I want to meet him"


End file.
